The invention relates to a smoke detection apparatus. The invention also relates to a method for detecting smoke and to a corresponding computer program.
Smoke detection devices are used to detect smoke and to trigger an alarm in the event of a detected fire. In order to detect the smoke, particular characteristic variables, for example temperature or density of smoke particles, are measured. The availability of image sensors also makes it possible for smoke detection devices to be operated with video cameras for the purpose of detecting the smoke.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 8,497,904 B2, for example, which probably forms the closest prior art describes a smoke detector having circuits which are coupled to a camera. The field of vision of the camera comprises one or more targets each with spatial indices thereon. The circuits collect spatial frequency measurements, for example parameters which indicate contrast.